Jack the ripper
by the mortal instruments lover
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in London, Whitechapel where some strange murders are happening...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one custard, fish and doughnuts.

Clara opened the heavy, red door of the small cupboard. The doctor was waiting for her. "Morning," he said stuffing a doughnut in his mouth. "Good afternoon Doctor," Clara said smiling at him. The Doctor passed her a packet of doughnuts, she opened it. She bit into one, "CUSTARD doughnuts!" Clara exclaimed. "Doctor nobody eats custard doughnuts." The doctor shrugged and looked at her,

"You like custard," he said. Unlocking the door of the Tardis, Clara followed him in. "not in a doughnut," she informed him. "Anyway where are we going?"

"London," he answered, "madam Vastra asked us to help with a mystery of some sort."

"Haven't we already been to London?" Clara asked.

"Clara that was Yorkshire," the Doctor said. "We're going to 18th century London, Whitechapel with a certain Jack the ripper."

"Oh," Clara said then she smiled, "ok."

"Ah we're here," the doctor announced. They walked into the bright street and the doctor led the way to a small pub. Small lights flickered in the windows as if the candles were scared of something. He opened the door and they sat down at a small table in the corner of the room. They were soon joined by Madam Vastra, Jenny and Strax. "Doctor you got my massage," madam Vastra said her eyes glittering through her veil. "There is something strange about these murders." "Yes," Jenny added, "it's like someone is emptying the bodies and then using them." The Doctor frowned his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Who ordered the fish fillet in custard?" the bar maid asked. The Doctor got his food and paid. "Hurry up and eat that, so we can go." Madam Vastra told the Doctor. The Doctor did as he was told and finished his meal in five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2 strange murders and aliens

Chapter two strange murders and aliens.

They walked to a large manor house and started walking up the drive. Suddenly Clara collapsed. "She's been shot by a sleep dart," madam Vastra announced "get her in quick or ripper will get her." They quickly brought her inside.

"Is this what you meant when you said there were strange murderers," the Doctor asked. Madam Vastra nodded.

"We should all go to bed," madam Vastra said, They all went upstairs. "See you in the morning."

The Doctor couldn't sleep. Who had shot Clara? Why? Finally he fell into a worried slumber.

The next morning Clara woke to find some clothes, laid out for her to wear. She dressed quickly and went down stairs to the sitting room, where the doctor and madam Vastra were sat talking.

"Doctor do you have any idea whether Ripper is an alien or not?" Madam Vastra asked.

"I do have one theory," the Doctor said.

"What?" madam Vastra asked. Looking at the doctor inquiringly. "I think it is slitheens. I think they kill the victims, scoop out the innards and use the bodies to disguise themselves." The doctor paused and then continued "but that doesn't explain who shot Clara." At that moment Clara walked through the door. "Morning Clara," the doctor grinned at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning doctor." She answered yawning. "So are we going to investigate these murders?"

"I like your enthusiasm and yes we are but first we are going to eat breakfast." The Doctor told her, offering her a piece of toast.

When they had eaten Clara and the Doctor rode to Whitehall and soon the Doctor found the Place of death for ripper's third victim. "The body is gone but the police haven't moved it." The doctor said taking out his sonic screw driver and scanning the area. His scans revealed an underground hideout. Without waiting the doctor opened a manhole and climbed into it realizing what he was doing Clara followed him. The doctor followed the sewer pipe to a hollowed out room where the three bodies lay. The doctor scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver and picked up some traces of alien technology. "So it isn't slitheens it is daleks." The doctor whispered, "Daleks and autons. Clara we need to get out of here now." The urgency in the doctor's voice told Clara that this was important she ran down the tunnel with the doctor and was about to climb out of the man hole when something grabbed her and pulled her out of the hole. It was madam Vastra who (after she had pulled Clara out the hole) pulled the doctor out.

**A/N hope you enjoyed that excuse the spelling,punctuation and grammar it isn't my strong point. thanks to andbreathe for reviewing and for the punctuation and grammar tips. next chapter asap.**


End file.
